


How to get Hojong's attention while making your teammates uncomfortable

by LadyPrussia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: And Fly is a hoodie theif, And maybe nobody told Fly they broke up, Dardoch and Flame are still friends, Flame likes to tease him a lot, Fly is slightly emotionally stunted, Getting Together, M/M, Peaceful breakups I guess, Preseason shinangans, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Hojong is starting to think that Yongjun might like him... He didn't know what it was that tipped him off, maybe the stares... or the constant shirtlessness? Maybe Yongjun was allergic to shirts.





	How to get Hojong's attention while making your teammates uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing I guess.

It lowkey started back when Hojong was still seeing Josh, it wasn’t that he actually cheated on Josh! But with the… stares, Yongjun was giving him at any time of the day, Hojong did feel that he was lowkey cheating on the young jungler.

While Yongjun had been in the states for the summer split, he had played in challenger and Hojong hadn’t really thought about him at all, for him Yongjun was just another slightly washed up Korean that the challenger series had brought in in hope to make it, even if he did have a very pretty face, he could not deny that.

Yes, they had both played in Longzu, but the younger had first joined when Hojong had left for Immortals, something he would never regret. While people still said that he just left the LCK for the NA LCS, cause of the money, but in reality he had the same chance of winning worlds with Immortals than he had with Longzu, in reality, he had a better chance of qualify for world with Immortals than he had with Longzu, which had been a shit bag back in 2016.

People acted like all the Korean teams had a chance of winning worlds, in reality, unless you played on Samsung or SKT, you had just about the same chance with an NA or LPL team. The reality was that while the highs of the LCK was great, their lowest was shit and terrible. And 2016 Longzu, yeah let’s not talk about that, Hojong really didn’t feel like playing that for another season.

So with Seunghoon going back to LCK and to SKT, a spot opened up on IMT, an NA team with a good chance of making worlds, Hojong jumped on it. He came to enjoy his time with Immortals, he got new friends and he meets Josh.

Still to this day, Hojong could not explain what had first attracted him to Josh, Josh was everything he disliked in a player, he was rude, he was aggressive in person and he at times was unable to find fault in himself, but there was also a sweeter side to the jungler, a side that he rarely let other people see.

Aside from that Hojong slowly got to see more and more, those months while they had shared a team was some of the best Hojong had on Immortals. Their relationship had gotten tested after that, first with Josh getting kicked to the curve and to CLG, then getting kicked from CLG and forced to go back to TL.

These months had been hard for them, it was already hard not sharing a living space together anymore. It wasn’t that Hojong was overly attached and the kind of person who prefers and needed peoples touch... Actually yeah that was how he was, but he could keep it under control for the sake of their relationship, but it was how Josh was slowly curling in on himself.

There was only so many times that you could get stabbed in the back by your ‘teammates’ and told you were terrible before it would start getting to you, and it got to Josh. Hojong tried his best to be a helpful and supportive boyfriend, he really did love Josh, but there was only so much Hojong could say to the younger before the jungler anger turned to sadness. And Josh should never have to be sad.

But when the preseason started and they all started moving in with their new teams, both Josh and Hojong knew that their relationship more or less had fiddled out, but they both clang onto the relationship, it was one thing that they had, it was something they were used to, in this sea of new..

That brought on Yongjun, so you had to be blind to not realize just how good looking Yongjun was, he was in shape, but not the kind of shape the western players favored the big scary arms and stuff. Instead, midlaner was lean with core strength, a look that suited him very well.

But Hojong wasn’t thirsty like a lot of his fellow league players, cough cough Adrian wtf is wrong with you, and while he could appreciate Yongjun physic when the younger walked around in only low hanging sweatpants, he would never look too long nor to close, but in Hojongs defense, William seemed even more interested, which… was kinda cute.

Also, how was William 22? That was a question that nobody seemed to be able to answer, the support was a cutie, but he did make Hojon feel old. Which was a little weird since they were only 3 years apart?

While all of that could happen, it wasn’t like he was ever gonna to touch Yongjun or anything like that! Hojong was a good boyfriend! Even if he wasn’t really interested in his boyfriend, and his boyfriend wasn’t really that interested in him either, he was still a good boyfriend!

Yongjun was defined as two things for Hojong, 1) walking around half naked special around the toplaner, 2) having some of the most intense bedroom eyes seen on a pro player. Which really needed to stop looking at Hojong like that, and he guesses that Yongjun played mid lane as well… probably, maybe? Flame wasn’t good at focusing, did Yongjun own shirts? They had jerseys! Why couldn’t he wear one of them? Okay, yellow and green was really nobodies color,

At first, Hojong thought that it was just him being weird, that he was the only one noticing how Yongjun was acting… weird, but that turned out to be false when Josh came over one evening, both teams were done scrimming and with solo que, and the two finally got to spend some time together, planning on watching a series they had started together.

The thing was that the person who opened the door was Yongjun, Hojong was not even sure how he got to the door first. They had been talking, and somehow the younger made his way to the door first, damn either Yongjun was magic or Hojong had been… distracted.

Josh looked confused as the side of a shirtless Korean male greeted him, and that male not being his boyfriend “uhm hello.”

“Oh, angry jungler.” Yongjun’s English was still strongly accented, and not amazing, but he knew more than enough to make Josh blush up to his ears half in anger and half in annoyance.

“I am reformed,” his past behavior was clearly still a sore spot for the youngest, Josh looked around the mid laner to find Hojong “Have you guys jersey’s not arrived yet?”

“The arrived over a week ago,” Hojong couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little, at his boyfriends muffled facial expression as he threw his own hoodie at Yongjun.

“Put on some goddamn cloth, you look stupid.” Josh had turned his back towards before the hoodie even hit the mid laner, like just looking at him was making him sour.

As Josh grabbed Hojong’s hand and pulled the older player with him to the others bedroom, Yongjun yelled after them with a smile in his voice “It would be a shame to cover this up, but there is nothing wrong with being self-conscious, just enjoy the view like everybody else! Right hyung?” Lowkey Hojong was impressed by that English, even if some of the words didn’t sound as the midlaner wanted them to, his meaning was clear.

Hojong just gave Yongjun the finger over his shoulder, while getting dragged along, by the young jungler. It was rare that the toplaner got called hyung now a day, and the only people who really did it was when he had Korean teammates or talking to the other Korean players. But Yongjun always made the honorific sound less respectful and more like a pickup line.

The rest of the evening went pretty normal, they managed to get 15 minutes into an episode of Black Mirror that they were trying to watch together before Hojong found himself pressed into the bedding of his own bed and chapped lips pressed against his own.

At least their sex was still good.

As they cuddled up in bed after, Josh’s arm heavy around his waist, the silence was deafening and not comfortable as they used to. They both knew that they were heading towards the end, but neither felt comfortable being the one to give them that last push.

For Hojong, Josh was kinda his rock here in America, people could say what they wanted about the younger temper, attitude or even gameplay, but he had always treated Hojong well. They had always been good together, and they both knew that they were going to be good friends after, but that little flame inside them that kept their relationship alive? They had let it die.

But both Josh and Hojong were too much of a coward to be the one to say it.

So when Josh left in early in the morning to head back to Echo Fox and greet Seunghoon who had just arrived back, the departure was done with a kiss in the door and a paper ball thrown at their head by Jason, with the call of them to get a damn room.

As Hojong went to take his spot in the practice room he saw that the stuff on the chair next to him didn’t belong to Andy, now that was weird. Hojong was 99% sure that he was sitting next to the jungler in the practice room.

Then Yongjun placed himself in the chair next to him “what do you see in the kid Hyung? I don’t get it, he is not even cute.” Yongjun always stuck to Korean, when it was just the two of them talking.

“He is less than two years younger than you, I am more than double that age difference to you.” Hojong took to ignore the others comment about Josh’s looks, while it might not be conventionally cuteness, Hojong still found him cute, so Yongjun could stuff it where the sun never shined.

Yongjun who once again had opted that shirt wearing was for losers, sighed overly dramatic, “but you are so pretty! You could have anybody you wanted.”

Hojong knew better than to argue with the other when he was being like this, instead, he just reached out and patted the youngers hair, something he knew that Yongjun hated, the younger hated when people pointed out his age difference with Hojong for some reason, “looks aren’t everything.”

“That’s what ugly people say.” Yongjun grumbled, but he had booted up his league as well, ready to play “duo?”

Hojong was not gonna lie, he did find it weird that Yongjun picked him to duo with, it would more sense for him to duo with Andy for that jungle mid synergy or even William, but he was always happy to indulge the other, Yongjun was still fun to play with.

3 hours later, Yongjun’s headset was around his neck he was openly whining about boosted American monkeys needing their jungler for them to win a lane “I don’t think Bjergsen is American.” Hojong hummed out with a smile.

“How should I know! If it sounds like an American, look like an American and smell like an American! It probably an American!” Yongjun was straight up pouting, which… Okay yeah, that was cute.

“Didn’t know you were making a habit of smelling Bjergsen, is that where you go when you ‘go to the gym’” Hojong couldn’t really stop himself from teasing the younger.

He didn’t get an answer in return, instead, he was awarded with more pouting, and some mumbling about how MY should stick his Nidalee spear up his own ass and sit on it. Always poetry from Yongjun.

The rest of the day was… something.

They hadn’t scrimmed that day, so there were no vod reviews. Instead, the team did small tasks and games other than league as a team, for team ‘practice’. Somehow when they spend time watching a movie, or do other stuff Hojong always found himself being pulled either onto Yongjun’s lap or into his side with his arm around the oldest shoulders.

But Hojong might be many things, but apparently he was also an idiot, he didn’t think about why Yongjun was doing it, Hojong was a naturally cuddly person, and he was just happy that somebody seemed to feed into his need for human touch, and Yongjun was warm, how he was warm when he constantly wasn’t wearing a shirt, that was a good question that Hojong couldn’t answer.

His and Josh’s relationship hit the final end shortly before they left for Canada, as Josh paused Netflix, nobody needed to tell Hojong what was actually going on, “this isn’t working anymore.”

It wasn’t a question, just a statement from Josh.

The toplaner tilted his head a little to the side, made a fake surprised facial expression, he couldn’t stop himself from teasing the younger a little “Seunghoon is back and then you replace me, that is hurtful Josh, I thought I was special to you.”

He managed to keep his laugh in, even when Josh looked panicked “No it’s not like that! Seunghoon is with Yuejin! I would never! I am not like that! You still mean a lot to me!”

Hojong couldn’t stop himself from giggling then “I am just pulling your leg, you are right, this isn’t working, I thought maybe we could recapture it, but this isn’t working, we don’t deserve better” he could be an adult when he actually needed to.

He thought he would be sad at their breakup, while he might not be ‘in love’ with Josh anymore, he still ‘loved’ him and cared for him, that and he hated being single. He was too much of an attention whore for that, but he wasn’t sad, as he and Josh shared a tight hug at the door, Hojong just felt… calm. It was going to be okay, they were going to be okay. Hojong might not have gotten a boyfriend for life, but he had gotten a friend for life.

Before Josh let him go, he whispered into his ear “Don’t give into him to fast, let him suffer a little first. Let him earn it.”

Hojong wasn’t sure what he actually meant until he turned around and saw Yongjun leaning against the wall, he could almost see a thundercloud above the younger head.

Josh was right, for once, Hojong might like Yongjun, but he wasn’t sure which way yet, and the midlaner was fun to tease, he was so emotionally constipated. Damn Hojong did seem to have that as a type. Emotionally immature pro players.

As he walked past Yongjun he stopped shortly too, pull a little at the hoodie the other was wearing “here I thought that I should only worry about my boyfriend stealing my cloth,” yeah Yongjun was wearing Hojong’s old IMT hoodie.

The younger didn’t need to know about the break up yet, not until Hojong was done teasing him.

And that was how the next week went in the FlyQuest house, now that Hojong was aware of Yongjun’s… desire… for him, everything made more sense, the stares and the constant shirtlessness, was still a little bit too much in Hojong’s opinion, but it was kinda cute to see how Yongjun struggled with being emotionally constipated.

But now the toplaner would give more into Yongjun, he accepted the youngest touch and closeness easily, but when Yongjun got a little bit too handsy Hojong would pull away. It was a game of push and pull.

What Hojong did learn very quickly was one thing. Yongjun was not used to people turning him down, that was the problem when you had a far above average facial features and were a popular professional gamer, people didn’t really turn you down that often.

Hojong was not gonna be that easy tho.

The more time he had spent with Yongjun, there was no doubt that he actually liked the mid laner, but there was no way in hell that he was gonna give in to him this easily. If the other wanted this, then he was gonna have to work for it, or at least be able to express emotions.

And then came Canada, the problem was Yongjun’s visa that somehow hadn’t gotten approved yet, which meant that the younger could no longer stay in the US until it was figured out. Hojong knew that nobody was to blame for it, while he might not find the American news circle very interesting, instead choosing to keep informed about his home country instead, he still couldn’t avoid all that was happening in the US, with how much harder it had become to get visas for the country, it really was nobody's fault.

Hojong felt sorry for Yongjun, as he saw the younger looking worried as he entered his room, “it’s going to be fine, you might not play week one, but week two it will be fine.”

He took his spot next to Yongjun on the others bed, the midlaner looked uncharacteristically somber in his facial expression “but what if it doesn’t?” the other voice was low with a light shiver, something very unfamiliar.

Hojong wrapped an arm around his shoulders, for once he chooses not to comment on how the other was wearing his old IMT hoodie, at this point it was more Yongjun’s than his anyway, the younger seemed to enjoy wearing it.

“You are panicking over nothing, have you ever heard of a pro player getting denied a visa to play? Also, you are from South Korea which is an ally of the US. It takes more time, yes, but it is gonna be done I promise you, just give it some time.”

It was very unfamiliar territory as the younger almost curled in on himself and into Hojong’s side “I wanted to show what I got, to show that I was actually a good mid laner. Now, I won't even get to stay in the house after tomorrow, or in the country at all.”

“It’s gonna be okay, people here aren’t just gonna kick you out, I am sure they have a plan what to do with you until your visa is approved.

Yongjun didn’t answer, he just curled himself more into Hojong and soaked up the other closure.

Hojong turned out to be right, FlyQuest did have plans, and those plans turned out to involve Hojong as well, “You want us to go to Canada?”

He looked a little confused at their manager as he told them, the older male looked stressed and the toplaner couldn’t really blame him. Yongjun not getting his visa had to be stressful for everybody in management, and now he couldn’t even stay in the country.

For a second it looked like their poor manager was gonna rip his hair out by accident “We don’t wanna sent him all the way back to Korea, we don’t want any of you to feel like you are disposable or that we don’t care, plus jetlag would be really bad for him, but we don’t think it is a good idea to send him to Canada alone. His English isn’t good enough, and he is still so young. There are gonna be a setup for you guys to play on while there, and you can play scrims from there, and you will get promo stuff to film while there. Please tell me you will go with him, he feels the most comfortable with you, and I don’t want him to feel that we don’t care for him.” the poor guy was clearly about to have a stress coursed panic attack.

Hojong was close to nodding and agreeing to the statement made, it made sense and it wasn’t like Hojong was against going with Yongjun, actually, it made him feel better knowing that the younger wouldn’t have to be alone there, and hey they still got the scrim!

As they got on their plane to Canada, something Hojong could not have expected happened, Yongjun’s hand were sweaty and ew as he grabbed Hojongs hand tightly, as if he was afraid. “Are you… afraid of flying.”

The midlaner was almost turning green at that point, and for a second Hojong was actually worried that the other was trying to crush his hand “No,”

That was clearly a lie.

“You named yourself Fly… but you are scared of flying.” he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, but he did let the younger almost crush his hand, while he calmly runs a thumb over the top of his hands as to try and calm him down. “People say that flying is a lot safer than driving by car.”

That didn’t seem to entertain Yongjun as he looked at him with dead eyes “You don’t need to make me afraid of driving as well, oh god we are going to Canada, they have snow storms there. What if the plane gets caught in a snowstorm. We are going to die like this.”

“We are gonna be fine.” it was a whole other side of Yongjun, Hojong did like that the younger felt more comfortable around him so that he could start letting the real Yongjun shine through instead of just his attempt to be cool and stuff like that.

They ended up being fine.

And there was a lot less snow than both of them expected as they arrived. Hojong wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe a meter high snow pile and polar bears, but there wasn’t any of that. Instead, all he found was really sad rain and a grey sky.

People were waiting for them to pick them up, while neither were completely fluent yet, neither had any issue talking with the kind man who was there to pick them up. As they arrived in the esport club, they were both politely asked, if they were okay with sharing a room since it was all they had free.

Hojong was about to argue since he didn’t wanna force himself into Yongjun’s space without the other's consent, but the younger was quick to agree sounding almost eager, that he was fine with it and that it was no problem.

After being shown around the house, and shown their setup, both sat down, headsets on and scrims on. They tried their best to be part of VOD reviews after, but both were tired from the traveling and it was hard to focus without their coach actually there to tell them to focus.

Hojong was ready to just collapse in his bed, he knew he should play solo que, but he could almost feel his eyes trying to force themselves close. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision, yeah no solo que for him.

He got up from his chair, gave Yongjun a pat on the shoulder as the younger accepted his que “I’m gonna go to bed.” the words were mumbled, he was so sleepy. Maybe people were right, he should start going to the gym more.

“Sleep tight.”

Hojong was actually proud of himself, that he managed to wash his face, do basic skincare and brush his teeth before he collapsed on his bed, the sweet arms of sleep easily greeting him.

He wasn’t sure how many hours had passed, as he felt fingers running through his hair, for many other people it might seem weird, but it was fairly well known that Hojong liked having his scalped scratched when he didn’t have product in his hair of course. Death to anybody who messed with his hair when it was styled.

“Mmh,” Hojong mumbled out in enjoyment of the treatment, still not able to force his eyes open.

The fingers sadly retreated, forcing a whine from the toplaner “don’t stop.” the words were mumbled, did he really have to open his eyes to get the petting back, it had been so comfortable.

Why did the world expect so much from?

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” The voice was kept low, as to not disturbed his still sleep heavy mind too much, but there was no doubt that the voice belonged to Yongjun.

Hojong didn’t answer instead just whining out again “why did you stop, it was nice.”

He could almost hear the fondness in the younger voice as he spoke, but it didn’t matter cause those soft hands was returning to his hair and scratching his scalp “cute.”

Yongjun could think he was as cute as he wanted to as long as he didn’t stop the petting, Hojong could feel the mattress dip a little as the younger sat down. For a second they just sat there, Hojong almost slipping back asleep at the sound of Yongjun’s breathing and the petting.

But it seemed like the other wasn’t happy with letting him go back to sleep as he spoke up, “why are you with him, you don’t love him. He doesn’t love you either.”

Oh it seemed like the other had finally decided to grow some balls, but why did they have to have that conversation at that point, but Hojong guessed that it was better now than ever.

“What makes you the judge of whether or not we love each other?” his voice was a little more stable now, and he managed to open his eyes to look at the younger.

Yongjun looked… constipated, yeah that was the right word. Not a very attractive set of features and the normally handsome midlaner, “you deserve better.”

The sentence was said with so much sincerity, that Hojong actually felt bad for not telling him the truth, rubbing his eyes to try and be a little bit more awake he answered: “We aren’t dating, we haven’t been for weeks.”

Every muscle in Yongjun’s body froze and he just started at the toplaner for a good few seconds, like he had suddenly grown another head “what?”

“Me and Josh, we aren’t dating, not anymore. We broke up, technically he broke up with me.”

“He did what?” Now Yongjun just looked outraged, like Hojong was some kind of damsel in distress that needed saving, “he broke up with you! You were way out of his reach! He should be happy!”

While it was cute that Yongjun felt that he needed to defend him, he shouldn’t take it for either “It is fine, don’t trash talk Josh. He is a good guy.”

“But you guys broke up!”

“Yes and we are two adults, we can break up and stay friends. That doesn’t mean that I will accept you talking bad about him.” Hojong sighed a little, as he sat up the movement taking more energy than he would really like to use, still so sleepy. Yongjun was being so dramatic.

“But…” the poor boy looked so confused.

“People break up and stay friends all the time, not everything has to be that overly dramatic. It’s okay for you to just be friends.” Hojong sighed, something told him that the other might not have had a lot of any stable relationship other than teen once, that was mostly just drama.

The younger looked kinda hot biting his own lip as if he wasn’t sure how to keep going “So you are dating?”

“We used to, but not anymore. The spark kinda disappeared, seems that we work the best while on the same team.” Hojong reached out to touch Yongjun’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Are you sad?”

Hojong just shook his head, “as I said we split as friends, it was time. Neither of us is sad nor hurt. At times we will miss what we had, but mainly we will both move on and be happy.”

That was when Yongjun seemed to realize what had been going on, “You let me act like a fool! You knew I liked you, but you still let me act like a damn fool trying to prove that I was worth it, and you should be with me instead.”

And then the youngers brain seemed to catch up with his mouth, he flushed an unnatural color, as he looked away from Hojong like he was trying to do his best anime expression. God, he could be dramatic at points.

“Well I wasn’t sure at first, but you are to used to getting what you want without having to work for it” Hojong held his hand up to stop Yongjun who looked like he wanted to interrupt him “I am not talking about league, I am talking about relationships or just hookups. I am not just a fling, if you want that from me, I can’t give it to you.”

For a second Yongjun looked like he was gonna argue it, but then he just nodded slowly “I would never think you were just a fling.”

It was very different seeing Yongjun like this, instead of the self-confident person he normally was, but Hojong liked him like this. It was like he was seeing the real Yongjun, instead of the person he projected.

“Does this mean that you are into me as well?” The midlaner looked hopeful.

Oh yeah, Hojong hadn’t told his own side of his emotions, “I do, it took me a while to realize I did, and I had to make sure that I didn’t just like you for your body. Since you seem very keen on parading it around.”

“My last girlfriend said that my body and face were my best points,” he just shrugged “and I put a lot of work into it.”

Hojong couldn’t stop himself, from lightly hitting the younger on the head “don’t devalue your personality like that, when you aren’t busy trying to prove that you are attractive, you are a likable person, and you are good at league. Which is always a plus.”

Yongjun, who had finally returned to a normal, flushed again “thank you.”

“But I will say that you should probably start putting on a shirt again, you are stressing out our poor teammates, which is rude when we are still trying to get to know each other. Also, do you plan on giving me back my hoodie? I saw you packed it.” He really couldn’t stop himself from teasing Yongjun.

“It’s mine now! I don’t have any of my stuff from Longzu or Kt anymore, all the new stuff, smells like new and aren’t comfortable and worn in.” Yongjun had finally given up on the idea, of trying to cover his face with his hands, instead, he had relaxed his hands once again giving Hojong the option to intertwine their fingers as they sat across each other and talked.

“Here I thought you just enjoyed stealing my stuff, if you really want, you can keep it of course. Next time ask before you steal my stuff tho,” It was said with light laughter.

Hojong did seem to be on a roll as he managed to force a blush into the youngers face again, “I do like it cause it's yours. It was nice.”

“I KNEW IT! You are a dirty hoodie stealer aren’t you!”

“No! Okay maybe, sometimes, I didn’t mean to! You had left it in the living room when you went over to the echo fox house! I were cold!”

“Of course you were cold! You never wear a shirt!”

“I wanted you to look at me!”

Hojong shook his head a little, laughing lightly “I don’t need to see your upper body to look at you, but I like you in my hoodies as well” now that the conversation was heading towards an end, he could feel how the sleep was pulling at him again.

He couldn’t keep a yawn in, Yongjun looked apologetic at him “I didn’t mean to wake you up, you just kinda looked… cute?”

Yongjun was clearly still testing limit, to see what was actually okay to say and what wasn’t “aw that’s sweet, but can we got to sleep again. Flying kills me for some reason.”

“Old man.” All Hojong needed to do was raise an eyebrow in judgment, before Yongjun laughed in good-natured spirit “but yeah, sorry for waking you.”

“You can make it up to me by cuddling.” Hojong was lying down at that point again, the bed was so comfortable.

For a second it seemed like the younger was gonna question it, but instead, it seemed like he decided that he knew better and he was quick at throwing his shirt across the room before joining Hojong under the bedding,

He was quick to cuddle up behind his toplaner and wriggle an arm around his waist to pull him closer, “this okay?”

Hojong hummed in agreement “Comfortable.” he let himself be cuddled by Yongjun, soft hands returning to his hair lightly scratching, in the last few seconds before he was pushed into the depth of sleep he felt a light kiss being pressed to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in next chapter, cause this was getting long


End file.
